


Samus' Trophy

by Cosettelicious



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Farts, fartfetish, stinkygirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Samus captures Luigi for a bounty, but instead of taking him to the person who hired her, she starts farting on Luigi and becomes so addicted to releasing gas on him that she takes him as her fart slave.
Kudos: 1





	Samus' Trophy

Luigi was hunting for ghosts in the haunted hotel he had stayed in with his brother and Princess Peach, which had somehow gone from being beautiful to this dark, dank place. HIs friends were ensnared and he had to rescue them, so Poltergust D OO at the ready, he went around in hunt of them.

He vacuumed the ghosts into it as soon as he found them but some were wily and fought back. However, as he proceeded through the hotel, he got more nervous instead of less, sometimes he had to fight boss ghosts and they really spooked him, he barely managed to pull through the last one.

After riding the elevator, he proceeded to an odd indoor pyramid, upon entering which he found himself in a narrow hallway, dimly lit by candles. There was a door ahead he decided he should enter, and did so, shaking.

However, instead of running into ghosts, an adorable blonde girl barreled into him, she wore a blue suit and her hair hung like a curtain, but Luigi didn’t know why she wasn’t captured like his brother and the princess.

They came to a stop, with her on top of him. “Yo, mustache boy,” she said, winking. “The color green is perfect for this, oh gosh, I’m so lucky you’re wearing that hue because my bu--”  
Her statement was interrupted as a device on her holster made beeping noises.

“Did you capture him yet?” said a gruff voice.

The blonde jammed a honeydew slice in Luigi’s mouth to keep him from speaking, her knees digging into his neck. “Uh, he hasn’t reached my spot yet, Mr. Gringus sir,” she said, saluting to the screen of the small rectangular device she held, which presumably was a video phone.

“Perhaps you should go and seek him out, then.”

“You know I don’t do well with the Spookies. It’s lucky you got me in here without running   
into them.”

“All you need is honeydew, ghosts hate that stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll wait for him to come here, he can’t clear the hotel and save his friends without doing so.”

Luigi wanted to spit the fruit out and declare that he was here, he didn’t know what this was about. However, with Samus’ knees constricting his throat, he could not, in fact, he had to chew it in order to even breathe.

The blonde hit a button on the device and attached it to her holster again. She smiled mischievously down at Luigi. “So, friendamigo, I am a bounty hunter hired to capture you. But now that I’ve seen how cute you are, I absolutely must do this.”

She spun around on him and bounced with her butt up his neck till she was sitting on his face, then she leaned back, her ponytailed tresses so nice that Luigi wanted to run his fingers through it, even if it would mean hurting Princess Daisy’s feelings...but maybe he was too dazed by collecting ghosts and any interaction with a girl was intriguing.

But why she was sitting on his face like he was a throne, he couldn’t fathom.

“I hope you enjoy that honeydew you’re chewing,” she said, sighing. “Because something’s about to happen which you might not like.”

Luigi didn’t know what she could possibly mean, though honestly he preferred watermelon and cantaloupe to honeydew, even grapes or pineapple rings would be better than this.

And then through Samus’ suit came a horrendous sound.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What the heck? She was farting on him like mad. What was wrong with this girl? Luigi flailed beneath her butt, attempting to push her off but to no avail.

“Excellent stink, isn’t it?” Samus asked, giggling.

In addition to harming his nose, Samus’ farts made chewing the honeydew more of a challenge, because he could taste the mist of her stink seeping past his teeth and clinging to that fruit. It forced his teeth to work faster, so he could swallow this and be with done with it then plead with her to let him go, because this was ridiculous, he had his friends to rescue   
and a multitude of ghosts of different personality types to suck into the Poltergust G 00.

The device had come loose from his backpack and crumpled to the floor a few yards away. Maybe if he had the ability to stretch his arm and reach for it, he could’ve blindsided Samus, knocked her out, and escaped, but try as he might, that didn’t seem a possibility; he even tried lifting his legs and scooting over there but with a girl sitting on him...well he wasn’t very   
muscular and this endeavor proved as fruitless as the flailing.

“More foul odors coming right up, to satisfy your craving,” Samus cooed.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRPPPPPPPPP

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Luigi gulped, swallowing the last of the honeydew, his nose burned and his gag relex was on high volume. The farts Samus was bursting out reeked of chili dogs and curly fries. Then Lugi began coughing as her farts sailed down his throat, oh goodness…

“Unfortunately, this gas is subpar, totally not on the stink level I want,” Samus lamented.   
“But I should have some stronger ones coming up.”

Luigi didn’t like the sound of that.

Samus groaned, clutching her stomach. “You are about to be in for an extremely good time, you skinny, short man who spends time exploring haunted mansions to clear them of the ghosts that make them uninhabitable by humans…”

Luigi didn’t need her to tell him what he typically did. He lived his own life, it wasn’t like he had been possessed or anything. Well, not the vast majority of the time, at any rate.

However, upon reflection he considered that Samus might be saying all this to unnerve him, which wasn’t a pleasant thought at all.

Her ass rumbled.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppp

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuu  
uuuuuuuuu

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttttttttttttttttt

Luigi’s nose felt as though razors were cutting it to pieces. Why did Samus have to unleash such foul blasts? She was one the cutest girls Luigi had ever lad eyes on, she could compete with Princess Daisy for being gorgeous, so her butt shouldn’t have the capacity to releases flatulence this potent, right?

And yet, it was. After all, this hotel was empty of humans, other than the two of them.

bbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuu

zzzzzzzzzzzooooooooorrrrrfiiiiiiii

ggggggggggggggggeeeeelllllmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuu

Another question that entered his mind, as he gagged vehemently, was how she could have   
eaten so much food to produce this incessant stream of gas. She was fairly skinny herself, though perhaps she had quick metabolism. That would explain a lot. But ti didn’t make Luigi feel any better, figuring that might be the case.

All he desired was to get the bleep out of here. Even if it meant going back to the freaky ghosts. After all, that was what he was here to do, so he could rescue Mario, Princess Peach, and his girlfriend. But it still creeped him out a ton. But this was the sort of thing he did, the way Mario foiled Bowser in all his plans, including that insane scheme to take Princess Peach for his bride. Luigi shivered beneath Samus’ butt as he thought this. It would be a nightmare if Mario was lost to him for good and Bowser, uncontested, took over Mushroom Kingdom, transforming it into a vile place of torment and darkness.

Though at the moment, Lugi was dealing with a torment only he was experiencing, and it wasn’t pleasant, this girl facefarting him and causing his nose, lungs, and gag reflex to be a trio of areas with concentrated pain…

Samus bounced down to his chest with her buttand turned to the side to gaze down at him.   
“Had enough?” she asked, with a grin, shaking her adorable ponytail. Luigi nodded. The   
blonde girl giggled, twirling some bristles of his mustache around a finger. “Well, too bad! I’ve got tons more gas. Like eons more. Plus, you’re sooooooo much fun to release on.”

“Um, perhaps you can find someone else?” Luigi suggested.

“What? Why would I want to do that? I have a perfect fart slave right here…” She beamed down at him.

“Now, wait just a minute--”

But before he could say any more, Samus’ ass was on his face again, and she groaned with   
pain, from the gas maelstrom in her hiney.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFUUU

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Samus’ emissions were even fiercer now than they had been before. The sink earlier had been painful, sure, but these blasts felt damaging. Like he swallowed a bomb or even knives...which got stuck in his esophagus, lodged and hurting him as if stuck there, the blade horrifying settled to scratch there,, but this was just an analogy, it wasn’t like he could shake to send it down there to his stomach or even to vomit it back up…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIVVVVUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Speaking of vomiting, gosh he felt like he could now. Except he hadn’t eaten anything nice since the night before, when he had a hoagie. Sure he had just had some honeydew, but that was grosstacular and though he could vomit it up, and tasted it in his bile, he felt that doing so would make his situation worse, so he swallowed that rising vomit.

Smelling her chili dog farts caused his stomach to growl, and also to churn, because it was nasty. However, he was still hungry, food he didn’t even like, he never found assauged his need for food to any degree, it was almost like eating air, except with an unfun taste. Though come to think of it, he’d rather eat honeydew than sniff Samus’ farts, that was a certainty.

“Whoa, you must be hungry, you pathetically haqndsome dude,” Samus said. She bounced down to his chest again. “You know, I have more to feed you than just the honeydew. Something you might actually enjoy,” she said, with a wink.

She unzipped a pouch at her holster and extracted a coffee cake from it. Then she dropped it down her blue suit and wrggled till it went deep and she said, “I’m not wearing any panties, so the coffee cake is hugging my buttcheek.” She grinned at Luigi, and he had a bad feeling ripple up his spine...

She heaved her shoulders while remaining seated on his chest, as if doing a jig but without her legs, a very strange seated sort of dance movement. Her ponytail whipped into her face, as she seemed to be building up a sweat doing this.

She leaned forward and grunted, continuing to twitch. Her ponytail swung back and forth like a pendulum. Luigi nearly went into a trance watching it, as it was adorable, and he needed to focus on something to get through this ordeal, before Samus’ finally let him go. Because she had to soon enough, right? So much was at stake if she didn’t

ffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuupppppp

ddddddddddddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppppp

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

And there it was, the thing Lugi was wary of. He hadn’t actually expected Samus to go through with something as disgusting as that though, lavishing the coffee cake with her fart juice. Assuming it was wet down there, but it certainly sounded wet.

Luigi did have some fun imagining her stripping in front of him, taking the suit off to retrieve the coffee cake. But regardless of that peepshow, which he’d be excited to watch, he was of course, fretful of having to eat that coffee cake. He wish something would come to him which would convince her to relent on forcing him to eat a fart-splattered sweet….

Samus farted for a few minutes straight, continuing to twitch the entire time. Luigi gagged, not sure if it was any better that she hadn’t been facefarting him, as sitting on his chest was still near enough his nose, and even if one couldn’t say that, her farts spread and her nearer his face was to her butt, the more likely he’d inhale the terrible stench. Now if she did that at a far distance in the hotel while he remained here, at the indoor pyramid, and he smelled her gas even from there, that would be something really to fret about. But honestly, it was a terrible prospect, and something he wondered, when would she run out of fuel? She had to be nearly empty, right? After all, he had a task to undergo.

But instead of stripping, Samus extracted a tiny fish hook from her pouch, dangled it in Luigi’s face to show him, then tossed the hook down her suit collar, the held both hands at her neck area and twisted the reel so it lowered more and more. “Gotta be careful,” she said, with another wink at Lugi. “Don’t want to stick myself with the hook.”

Luigi kind wished she would, about time she experienced some pain. Though based on the appaerance of the hook, it’d probably be just like sticking your finger with a needle while sewing. Which wasn’t pleasant, but nothing that required intense medical attention.

Samus sighed as she continued to guide the hook. Luigi found himself curious about the logistics of her actually catching the coffee cake on the hook and yanking it upward. It wasn’t like she had a way to watch it. The whole point of the fishing hook was to not have to remove her suit, and even if there was someone else present that she’d show her progress to and ask for guidance, and even if that were the case, the other person could just pull the coffee cake free themselves.

That scenario would be presuming Samus wasn’t even wearing a suit like this, but instead had a dress on like one of the princesses would wear, perhaps a mint green one, since Rosalina already had blue, albeit a lighter blue than this. And she’d also have panties on. Perhaps Princess Daisy would be her friend who would reach in her panties and touch her buttcheeks as she pulled the coffee cake from where it had been farted on…

“Ah, got it!” Samus exclaimed, jovially. “Now just got to ease it up well. Nice and slowly...don’t want to risk dropping it again.”

On the one hand, Luigi hoped she would accidentally unhook the coffee cake and have to fetch it with the hook again, or surrender it for a bad job and strip to extract the sugary delight, but on the other hand, the longer it took for her to bring it up, the further away his freedom would be. So eh was semi-rooting for her to get it out on this go-round.

His taste buds though, were not eager for the imminent nightmare that loomed very near...and that they’d have no choice but to take in.

Samus grunted as she guided the coffee cake upward, then finally Luigi spotted it thumping her neck. She reached for it with the hand that had been on the crank, the other one continuining to hold the fishing rod that was the size of a toothbrush.

Then, grinning down at him, her eyes crinklling at the pleasure she would receive from the torture he was about to undergo, Samus put the toothbrush-sized fishing rod back in the pouch and cranked Luigi’s mouth open with that hand.

“This will probably taste better than the honeydew. Although honestly, I like honeydew more than coffee cake. But to each their own.”

Taste better? Lugi stared at her. Was she mocking him? Sure, untampered with, he would’ve preferred this. But it had fart juice on it, he could taste that already. And it was nasty.

“Start gnashing it with your teeth, slave!” Samus commanded, tittering.

Luigi didn’t want to but she started bouncing him her butt on his neck, her back to him so he watched her ponytail swaying.

The bouncing on his neck forced him to break his vow of defiance, because otherwise he could choke to death and then probably even become one of the ghosts haunting this hotel, and absolutely useless at rescuing his brother and the princesses…

So gross as it was, he gnashed his teeth against that coffee cake, rolled it around his tongue, getting the filthy, rancid taste everywhere, he felt like he was chewing on a stomb stinkbomb, also her fart juice didn’t just coat the extermior of the coffee cake, it somehow superseded right to the center of the doughnut-hole like sweet.

Samus continued to bounce, certainly enjoying herself. Her ponytail flung up cutely, she must really be getting sweaty in that suit.

“You better be munching on that, loser, I will be quite angry to discover you haven’t swallowed it yet by the time I turn around,” she said. Her bouncing was actually painful for his throat with swallowing. He wished she’d stop, which that would give him an excuse to take a break from rolling this terrible food on his tongue. However, she wasn’t letting up, or at least for three more minutes, she kept going that way, but suddenly her butt stopped. “Oh, how impolite of me,” she said. “I should be farting while you eat that. That would be way kinder. So I’ll hop to it.”

She didn’t even turn around to observe whether he had finished the revolting coffee cake or not, just seemed to assume he hadn’t.

Samus didn’t get off his neck, remaining perched there, sweaty and breathing heavily as she farted.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllleeeeeeebbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiii

bbbbbbbbooooooooooooollllllllllllllllgggggggggggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuu

tttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvuuuuuuuuuuu

Luigi nearly vomited up honeydew, apparently the coffee cake retroactively made that more of something he could puke up. That was disgusting to think about but not half as revolting as this coffee cake tasted.

Granted, he had swallowed most of it by now, but still he wished her butt was on his face, because at his neck it caused him to choke, not as bad as before, when he had a full coffee cake in his mouth, but still.

Her farts didn’t help him get through this task either, bits of the coffee cake ran to the side of his teeth. He also felt that chewing allowed Samus’ flatulence to bypass his closed mouth and make him feel even more ill….

“Whoa, even your face is green now,” Samus said, when she had bounced down to his chest and twisted to the side again. “Perfect for farting on.” She beamed at him, making him feel frightened, he had kinda hoped they would be done with this charade after the coffee cake.   
She cranked his mouth open to see if he had finished it.

“Ah, good little fart slave, I knew you could eat that without some severe punishment. But I’m sure there’ll be plenty of opportunity to punish you in future.”

“Ummm…” Luigi said. He didn’t know what she meant by that. Was she going to corner him at a future date once he cleared this haunted hotel and rescued his friends? Because that was something to dread. Of course, it was an indefinite time in the future that he shouldn’t fret about now, but he’d have to figure out a way to dodge heer ambush, whenever she planned it.

She patted her rump. “I think I’ve got another half hour left of farts in me. You ready to smell them?”

Luigi shook his head, and Samus giggled. “We’re going to have an amazing time together, going forward,” she said. “Not that it hasnt’ been stella r thus far, but just wait, my stink is going to be your favorite thing int he world...or maybe you’ll hate it even more as time goes by. “

Luigi didn’t know what she was talking about. Did she think he would be pondering over this incident two months from now? That he might even crave being beneath her posterior again? Because that was a nightmare, and the only way that could possibly happen would be if his memory of this was tampered somehow, even though that seemed insane. Perhaps Bowser or one of the other Koopas could manage it, which was a frightening thing to consider. And Bowser would be uncontested with out Mario...perhaps Luigi’s thoughts were circling back around, but how could they not with the prospect of another half hour of imbibing Samus’ farts? Luigi’s head already felt gas-clogged. He didn’t need more of that to mess up his focus. Especially if he’d be fighting a boss ghost before too long after this blonde girl finally left him alone, once her tank of ammunition went empty. It disgusted him to consider her ass in those terms, but here he was doing that. Was impossible not to, in all honesty.

Her butt settled on his face, he thought she might remain stationary, which could help make this slightly less aggravating. And for a couple of minutes of farting, she remained still as fox concealed in the bushes, wishing to eschew detection.

But now her ass was pummelling his nose, hiding behind the suit booty portion so his mustache wouldn’t scratch it; he’d bet she wouldn’t be so keen on doing this if she had to do it bare-butted.

She didn’t though, and now, giving his nose a beating with her buttocks, he felt very uneasy, especially if her gas was going to be as bad as it had been thus far.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It wasn’t as bad as before...it was much, much worse. Broccoli and cheese farts, and steak ones, and nasty French fry ones...mutliple times gross, the ketchup smell blending with everything else nearly caused Luigi to vomit up the coffee cake.

And as the half hour progressed, the farts kept smelling worse. Luigi was absolutely certain his lungs would collapse and he’d lose his ability to take in oxygen, gosh that would be a nightmare.

“Five more minutes!” Samus announced, merrily.

Luigi felt that was out-of-character. Why should she be excited if she only had vie more minutes worth of gas to release on him? Then again, maybe she was considering that five minutes more of suffering would be an absolute nightmare for him. Which...it would, but he could abide it, right?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There wasn’t even a second of respite, Luigi was gagging so hard that he felt like his throat could sprinter and fall apart, straight down his esophagus to dissolve in the stomach acid waiting below.

Samus’ devise beeped again and she ripped it off her holster.

“Hey, did you nab him yet? It’s been an hour.”

“Yes, Mr. Gringus, I have,”

“Excellent. Haul him out of that spirit-forsaken hotel and bring him straight to me.”

“Nah, that’s not happening,” Samus said, with a shake of her head.

“Um, what?” said the voice. “Do you not understand how much gold I’m paying you to haul him in?”

“There is not enough gold you have ever had in your position, Mr. Gringus, that could make me relinquish a perfectly good fart slave.”

“Oh come on, Samus, I hired you to drag him in!” the man on the other end said, angrily. “You are a bounty hunter I hired. You can’t cross me on this.”

“But of course I can. This is my choice.”

“Seriously? You realize there are tons of other suitable guys to select from to fart on? I can   
find you someone easily that can satisfy you as much as he can.”

“No,” Samus said, shaking her head, her blonde ponytail wagging. “I’ve researched this. When a girl finds a fart slave her ass just sings to, she’d almost never find a repeat slave. Every girl’s butt has a different preference, and I felt the electric shock of wonder gassing up this dude, as described in the articles about this phenomenon that I researched. Well, it did say it didn’t happen the same way for everyone, but when you know, you know.”

“That’s all nonsense,” the man insisted. “Now just pack him up and haul him here.”

“Nah, I won’t,” Samus said. “Nothing you can say will make me.”

“You know why we need him. An entire continent is at stake.”

“It can burn to the ground for all I care. He may not survive and then I wouldn’t have a fart slave. I’m not taking that risk.”

“Dammit, Samus, you going to make me hunt down his brother instead? Who is harder to make cooperate?”

“Good luck with that,” Samus said. “Word in this hotel is that Mario was captured, which means you’ll have to fight the ghosts, or send some men to do it since you never do anything like that yourself. I’ll leave you the Poltergust.” On this floor.”

“What? But that’s not fair, the ghosts could ravage who I send there before they reach this Mario fellow.”

“Those are my terms,” Samus said. “And anyway, there are a couple of princesses with him. They might be grateful for a rescue since Luigi can’t manage it. And you can test them out to fart on guys so I can prove to you that they’ll prefer certain ones over others. For me, Luigi is like discovering a one-of-a-kind giant ruby.”

“Hum, princesses,” the man on the device screen said, stroking his goatee. “Okay, if we   
manage it, I will forward you some of the bounty reward I promised you. But not the whole sum.’

“Sounds like a plan, so long as I get to keep Luigi.”

“Make no mistake, Samus, I’m not happy about this. An entire continent is under threat, and you’re jeopardizing that by taking a fart slave in. We might fail to fetch Mario, or he could fail to cooperate , and you’ll have all that on your bleeding conscience.”

“I can live with that,” Samus said. “But seriously, princesses, isn’t that enough of a motivator for you?”

“Of course, that’s why I”m forgiving you for crossing my organization. Otherwise I would send my man to nab you in a bounty hunt.”

“Oh, Mr. Gringus, your men will never get close to me, I’ll just fart so hard that they’ll be too weak to do anything,” she said, with a smile, before signing off.

Attaching the device to her holster, she bounced on Luigi’s face with her posterior. “So, I was interrupted in my gas stream, and as I’ve had to hold the dam up for awhile, so it might stink more than earlier releases, my butt doesn’t like to kept waiting, but I’m sure it excited you to know it’ll have a stronger stench, doesn’t it, Luigi?”

He couldn’t answer, he was still gagging from before, but the bits of that conversation she had with the dude on the screen of her device that Luigi had registered were confusing him...he hadn’t caught the whole exchange, as Samus’ foul emissions misted him over and even created a bit of a wall of disgust on his ears even though they weren’t released against them, but also the fog in his head wasn’t helping, he was very light-headed. HOwever, what he had gotten the gist of was that the man on the device wanted his brother for something, and Samus had suggested that the princesses would be a delight for him to save...but that was Luigi’s job. Why did some stranger have to have a hand in this? That made zero sense, especially since he wasn’t even certain that anyone but him could reach where Mario, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy were being kept.

He didn’t have much time to be upset about this, however, Because Samus unleashed a steady stream of fart.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPP

Gosh, how the heck could her farts stink worse than earlier? It was like he had leapt into a lake of nasty stuff and accidentally gulped some of the terrible water. In fact, he even had a swimming sensation, with his ears full of fluidity, perhaps his light-headedness provided the effect even more but either way he was tired of benign swamped with her malodorous gas. The only good thing was it had to be over now. At least, if the five minutes she said she needed before wasn’t far off from how much she actually had stored in her ass then.

Samus stood up and surveyed Luigi as he lay on his back. “So, this is the commencement of a beautiful relationship. I’m sure you can’t wait for me to get you to my abode, tie you up, and never let you leave, farting on you constantly, oh it’s going to be amazing!”

Luigi was still gagging from her recent releases. He wanted to question her, was she just   
joking around? Because that was a pretty big thing to be facetious about. Dragging him off to her domicile when he had to go collect ghosts, and rescue his brother.

Samus jogged over to where a giant cardboard box was standingup, from behind it she fetched a sack, and bringing it over, she shoved Luigi headfirst into the sack, then the rest of him.

“Enjoy your time in there, pal! I’m sorry to say you won’t see my lovely face for awhile, not till we reach our destination. But...you’re going to get to be my fart trophy! Isn’t that exciting?”

She blew him a kiss though the bad opening, then as he struggled to upright himself, she shut   
the bag and started fastening a rope around it. Then she shook it hard till Luigi was quite dizzy.

Samus flung it across the room, and Luigi felt as if some of his legs had been broken. But then, miraculously, the sack opened.

Samus gazed down at him. “So, uh, I forgot to trap some fart in there with you for the journey, my apologies, but I can correct that in a jiffy.”

With that, she set her ass over the opening. Luigi tried to shove her away, not under any delusion that this was a joke anymore. But he didn’t have the strength to do do so, his wrist felt broken, as did his neck.

Samus’ ass rumbled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLBBBBB

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

“Jeeze, how could my butt let out such vapors? You naughty posterior of mine, you,” Samus said, cutely.

Then she pulled it away flashed Luigi a grin. “Enjoy that stink, trophy. It’s going to be your   
only companion for awhile. It’s a good four days to my abode, but I’ll replenish your air with sulfur from my anus as I can, and of course deliver you fart juice-splattered food, which I know you crave. Just so you know I won’t startve you. After all, gotta have you alive to sniff my stink releases, right?”

“Let me go!” Luigi demanded, making a jump.

Samus slammed her foot into his face. “Get down, you miserable mongrel. You are my property.” She pulled her foot back. “Dang it, now I have to fart more. The point is to prevent the gas from spreading and here I spent all this time gabbing about the terms of our dom-sub relationship. Gotta correct that immediately.”

Flipping about and presenting her butt again, a moon that would loom over Luigi’s face so often in the coming months, bringing with it the darkness of being a slave forced to breathe in the farts of his mistress unwillingly...but at that moment, all he wanted was to shove it away and escape this sack.

He rammed his head into her posterior to shove it away, but it had no effect, she was too strong for him. Also, this gesture was done just as she released a fart so potent that Luigi had to clutch his nose in an attempt to shield it from the horrors bombarding him…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZ

Steak and hardboiled egg farts from Samus’ anus caused Luigi to feel woozy. He also caught a stray of zucchini...why did her releases have to smell so staunchly of the food that had fueled them? It was mega-revolting.

Samus farted for a few minutes straight, before pulling away, giving him a wink with her lips pouted, then when he tried to leap out, used her foot again to shove him down once more, and then she closed the bag and sealed it up again.

As she dragged him along, Luigi hoped Samus’ emissions would escape, but they seemed to be trapped in the bag with him, all those terrible smells. And at one point, he couldn’t stop the puke from emerging, splashing all over his green shirt and his overalls. And it sloshed around, getting in his hair. His hat had been left behind. But it would be collected by the raiders coming to take up the Poltergust G 00, whow ere after the princesses and Luigi’s brother. They would send the hat to Samus so she could use it in ways to torment Luigi with it by farting on it and forcing it onto his head, so her fart juice would soak his hair, she would claim it was better than shampoo, while giggling.

With his puke on his clothes though, in that sack, trapped with Samus’ malodorous fart particles floating around (which she replenished every couple of hours, outside of time for slumber), Luigi didn’t know what all Samus was plotting, or what ideas she’d come up with to make his situation even more unbearable, but he burgenoed a hope that wouldn’t be fulfilled that he could escape through some carelessness on Samus’ part. However, the blonde was far more capable than Luigi’s girlfriend. He knew how to work Princess Daisy, but Samus...he couldn’t figure out any method of managing to charm her out of stinking up his entire world. And much as he had a small flicker of hope that she would tire of him after some weeks at least, she didn’t. Every day she would taunt him, declare how much he must adore her gas being squirted up his nose, and assure him that he was one of the luckiest guys in all of Mushroom Kingdom and the surrounding areas, because who else across the land was the forced fart slave of a girl as beautiful as she? No one, that’s who.


End file.
